Misheard Emotions
by DaDweebKing
Summary: Amy Rose decides to leave the Sonic Team after she hears that she's gonna be cut from it, but she didn't hear why they were doing it. While running, she meets a fox in the forest and befriends him. 2 and a half years go by and Sonic and the others miss her. When they're reunited after an Eggman attack, a new daring adventure begins with Amy's fate in the hands of an old foe. (OC)
1. Chapter 1

_Amy's POV_

Its early in the night. The sun has set, and the stars are shining brightly. I've been planning for Sonic and I to go out and just enjoy it. Maybe do some stargazing, maybe a dinner or a picnic. The night seems so peaceful for these sort of things, not to mention romantic.

As if it wasn't obvious enough, I love him.

I used to chase him around, begging for dates, but I've calmed down. I still ask him, but I don't chase and beg him anymore. Because of this, he seemed to start hanging out with me more. I felt like he feels more comfortable hanging out with me than he used to, and I'm more than happy about that.

But then, Eggman found out we're hanging out more, and although i hope he's right, he thinks Sonic has something for me. Because of this, i started getting threatened even more than before, and started getting kidnapped more than before. I try to fight back, but i just can't.

Ever since the last attack that involved me being kidnapped again, it seems like everyone just started avoiding. Even tails and cream. Then Sonic too. I don't know whats happening, but i want to know. I hope that tonight, i could get some answers from Sonic.

I see Tail's workshop in the distance. As I'm about to knock, i hear some commotion. I take a peek through the window, and see the entire sonic team all grouped together, and by the way things looked, it seems like they're having a meeting. If so, how come no one told me?

"It's happening to much now." I hear Knuckles say.

"That's the fifth time Eggman almost succeeded in getting the Chaos Emeralds using Amy as a hostage."

Oh, they're having a meeting about me. Now I'm interested on what they have to say.

"Lets face it, Amy can't fight. Sure she's strong, but she doesnt know how to fight properly."

That was Rouge. She always gets to the point.

"She's been targeted a lot more recently too, and i think i know why. I think maybe its because Son…"

"WHA-HAHAY, now lets not get carried away with assumptions Tails!"

My eyes widened when I saw Sonic say that.

"Look, I'm just gonna say it. Amy just isn't that skilled in fighting. And for the benefit for us, i say this proposal;"

I look at him. He seems hesitant. What's he gonna propose?

"Cut her from the team."

I stopped breathing. Did he just say that?

I look at the others, and see that they're muttering amongst themselves, and nodding. They're agreeing to this? They stop and look at him. They all nodded. Even Tails and Cream. That was it. I just started running, away from them, away from that place, and away from Sonic.

* * *

 _3rd Person POV_

(Back at the workshop)

Everyone nodded, and Cream began to speak up.

"Wait, won't Miss Amy be devastated to hear she's being cut from the team?"

Sonic spoke up next.

"It's for her own good Cream. These last few incidents were way more dangerous from before, and with her being a constant target, i feel like cutting her from the team will save her life. She'll still be our friend, just not on the battlefield."

No one said a word.

"So all in favor?"

Everyone raised their hands. Sonic seemed satisfied, as did everyone else. They really thought this was the best decision to keep Amy safe.

* * *

 _Amy's POV_

I make it home, and slam the door shut. I slid down it, and cover my face with my hands. I still cant believe they would do that to me. If i'm that much of a problem, why not help train me, and make me become stronger? They didn't even bother to consult me first.

I spend some time crying on the floor, and when i finally calmed down, i made a decision. A decision that would both benefit me, and them.

I'm gonna give them what they want. They might've tried to beat around the bush, but i knew what they were saying loud and clear. Its obvious I'm not wanted. So why stay? Its simple: I won't. I got up, and put some food and water in a small bag. I took a piece of paper, and wrote a note for them. They might've hurt me, but i still feel like i should say goodbye. Some tears fell while doing this. That's probably because i still care for them, even though they might not care for me. I really don't want to leave, but i have to in order for them to be happy.

I get my coat, and start to head out the door, but i still feel hesitant. Why am i having trouble leaving? It shouldn't be too hard.

 _Maybe because it's not right. They're your friends, they might not have meant to say what you think they've said._

No. I thought they were my friends. And i knew exactly what they were saying.

 _What about Cream? What about Tails?_

They didn't even try to defend me.

 _What about… Sonic?_

My eyes widened. Why would I even think that? Like Cream and Tails, he didn't even try to defend me. He even proposed to cut me off. I guess the old saying is right. Love can make you crazy.

And that was that. I walked out the door, locked it, and threw the key away. Its not like I'm coming back here again.

I'm so glad i live near a forrest. I checked the map earlier, and there isn't civilization for miles.

I look around to make sure no one sees me. It looks like the coast is clear. I take a deep breath, and walk into the forest.

There's no turning back now.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 _(Author's Notes) Hi, new writer here. I know that this chapter isn't exactly all that great, and its too short, but the story gets better from here, i promise you. This story is also on wattpad, so if came from there, you'll know that this is my first full length fic, and that I_ _ **will**_ _finish this story. So thanks for reading this, i guess, and be prepared for whats to come! c;_


	2. Chapter 2

_Amy's POV_

It was cold.

It was dark.

Nothing but the small amount of light emitted by the moon, the whistle of the wind blowing through the air, the hoots by the owls, sitting in the trees, and the chirping of crickets all around me. I have no idea how long I've been walking. And i cant check either because i left my communicator at home, so they cant track me.

I've been walking nonstop, and my legs are starting to hurt, but i keep on going. I kept walking, and walking, and walking until my legs didn't have the strength to stand anymore.

I sit under a tree to rest my legs. I start to feel a little tired, and soon I'm starting to want to sleep. I felt like I've been walking for hours, so I feel like i deserve it. And soon, my eyes start to close, and the wonderful feeling of sleep takes over me.

 _A few hours later_

 _Third Person POV_

As she slept, the wind began to simmer down, and though it wasn't blowing hard anymore, it still made her feel cold. She curled up into a ball, to try to preserve heat.

Soon, she heard footsteps.

"Huh?"

She woke up with a jolt. She hadn't expected someone else to be in the forest.

She got up, and started walking. Soon, the foot steps got closer, and she started to feel scared. She began to run, not even bothering to look behind her. She just kept running and looking ahead.

She soon came to an open area. She stopped and looked around, breathing heavily.

 _*snap*_

She turned around, feeling scared. But she couldn't see anything.

"Who's there?"

No answer.

Another twig snaps.

"Show Yourself!"

Nothing but silence.

Feeling even more scared, she begins to back up. Step, by step, she's waiting for something to happen.

And it did.

 _*bump*_

"AH!"

"WHOA!"

She jumped and turned around, summoning her hammer. She landed, and got a good look at what she numbed into. Or rather, _whom_ she bumped into.

There, right in front of her eyes, was a little grey fox boy. He didn't look any older than she did. He was in a pair of dark jeans, black sneakers, and was wearing a dark blue hoodie. He was holding a weapon that looked like a sword, only the blade was glowing bright yellow.

He looked terrified.

She tried to step closer, but he stepped back, looking even more frightened.

She began to speak.

"Hi…"

He didn't say a word.

"It's ok. I wont hurt you."

He didn't seem convinced, and held the sword in front of him in a defense position.

"Take it easy, and lower your weapon." She said in a soft gentle voice.

"Put yours down first." He said back.

Amy didn't realize she still was holding her hammer. She looked at it, then back at the boy. He gave a glare, saying he wasn't messing around.

She put her hammer down.

As soon as she let go of the hammer, he seemed more relaxed, and retracted his sword. He still seemed uneasy, however.

"What's your name?"

"You first."

She seemed a bit irritated, but complied none the less.

"Amy. What about you?"

"No one important."

She got even more irritated.

"Oh cmon, i did what you asked me. I put down my hammer, i told you my name, and then you don't tell me yours, thats not fair" she pouted.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

She heard it, and got closer.

He still seemed very frightened, but didn't move away. She got a good look at him, and immediately knew what he was feeling. Despair.

A tear started forming in his eyes, and he fought the urge to cry.

She hugged him, and he returned it. He lost it, and began to silently cry. This made Amy also want to cry, letting a few tears slide down her cheek. After a few minutes, they calmed down, and he began to speak again.

"Jeffery"

"I'm sorry?"

"My name… is Jeffery" he said shakily.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

I don't know, i just had to leave."

He then looked up to her.

"What about you? Why are you here? You don't look much older than me."

She hesitated, but shakingly answered him.

"I'm… also running."

"From what?"

She explained everything that happened with her former friends. She began to cry while explaining, and Jeffery hesitantly embraced her.

"… it still hurts so bad. I trusted them with everything, but it seemed like they didn't even care. Even the ones i thought were the most truthful and trustworthy people in my life. They turned their backs on me!" She continued to cry for a few minutes. Jeffery stayed silent, allowing her to let it all out.

Finally, she calms down, and he releases her, and immediately turns away. As she still gathers herself, he begins to speak.

"My life wasn't always easy. I had abusive parents, but i left them, and another family took me in and loved me. We lived like that for years, until i was seven, when they were... murdered right in front of me."

Amy's eyes widened with shock.

"I managed to escape, but i ended up living alone for years after that. My old friends changed drastically. They teased me, harassed me, and bullied me until the point where I desperately wanted to end it."

He stopped a minute, to gather himself before continuing.

"But I couldn't do it, even with the blade pointed to my chest, i just couldn't push it in. So i lived there for the next two years, and here i am now."

He began to breath heavily, as if trying to hold in his feelings. Amy went up and hugged him, and again, he hugged her back.

After a few minutes of hugging and crying, they both calmed down. Then, Jeffery thought of something.

"Hey, we're both trying to deal with the same thing. We know what we've been through. Maybe we can help each other out."

Amy looked up at him, and smiled.

"I would like that."

He held out his hand, and she took it. He helped her up, and soon, with the sun beginning to rise, both Jeffery and Amy set off into the forest, towards the adventure waiting for them.

* * *

 _Back with Sonic_

Sonic and Tails were at Amy's house. They were gonna explain what they thought was best for her. He began to knock.

"Amy?"

No answer.

"Amy, open up. It's us."

Nothing.

Sonic began to tense. Amy usually open the door to anyone.

"Amy?" He said louder.

Nothing, again. Sonic was about to knock again, but noticed something from the corner of his eye. It was the Amy's house key. Now he was certain something was wrong. He took the key and began to unlock it.

"Sonic, I don't think Amy will like that we're entering with out her permission." Tails said.

"I think something's up. I just have a weird feeling. Won't hurt to check, right?"

This time, Tails didn't object.

Unlocking the door, sonic opened it up, and headed inside. Tails seemed hesitant, but followed him in.

What they saw made them feel really uneasy. The house was relatively clean, although some things were on the ground. The food hadn't been touched, and the sink was dripping. To any other person, it might seem normal, but Sonic knew her all too well. If anything that seemed out of place, she'd immediately try to fix it. She likes to have her house very tidy, and seeing it in the state it was in now made Sonic start to worry a bit.

Sonic headed up the stairs and checked her room. He hadn't even begun to check the room when he saw a piece of paper laying flat on her desk. He knew it was wrong to read something that was probably private, but took it anyway.

 _Dear Former Friends,_

 _I heard what you said at that meeting, and i just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry i couldn't be stronger, I'm sorry for being an annoyance, I'm sorry i can't protect myself from threats. I know I'm a bit of a problem, and that i held you guys back on more than one occasion, so i did something about it. I've left to Chaos knows where. I'm gonna become my own person without you. I just want to say thanks for the good times we've had. You might not cherish them, but I will. Thank you for everything._

 _Love, Amy._

 _Sonic's POV_

No. Oh no. Ohnonono. "TAILS!" I sprinted to where he was, which literally took no time at all.

"AH, WHAT?!"

"SHE'S GONE!"

"Huh?!"

I literally shoved the note in front of his face. He read it, and was shocked.

"We're gonna need all the help we can get. Let's get everyone together. Now!"

With that we ran to get everyone together.

 _Amy. Why did you leave?_

 _ **To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_2 and a Half Years Later…_

Its April 23. The sky is bright blue. The breeze is just right. The trees are nearly fully bloomed with leaves and flowers. The birds are singing, the sun is shining bright, and there's not a cloud in the sky. The temperature is just right, and everything seems to be at peace.

The town of Narsaca is a buzz. People are rushing about, buying groceries, getting to work, children going to school. This town isn't all that noisy, but its a humble town, where almost everyone gets along. Right now, everything seems normal, as a couple is walking slowly from a grocery store.

"COMIN' THROUGH!"

They're knocked down to the side, and get a good glimpse of who rushed through them.

"Oh, that girl. So full of adrenaline." She said with a smile.

 _Amy's POV_

"SORRY!"

I didn't mean for that to happen, but I'm sure they wont be to upset. I helped them out on some occasions.

Right now I'm riding a skateboard at a pretty high speed, smiling as i feel the wind rush in my face, having my hoodie flap in the wind like a cape. I got rid of the dress i wore three years ago. Right now, I'm wearing blue jeans with a white hoodie, a red shirt, and a white hair band. I also ditched my boots for black converse sneakers. It's a lot more comfortable for movement.

"LOOK OUT AMY!"

"HUH?!"

 _ **WHAM!**_

DANG IT, I just hit someone! Oh gosh, I hope they're not mad at me.

"Ow. You need to keep alert when your skating, Amy."

Wait. I know that voice. I think I'll be fine.

"Oh, sorry…"

As I'm apologizing, a fox gets up from underneath me.

"…Kala."

That's her name. Kala the Fox. She's a blue fox with a light blue hoodie, brown hair, blue jeans, and white sneakers. She's a year younger than me and is a really compassionate person.

"We're you daydreaming again, Amy?"

"I don't know, were you listening to Hamilton again?"

We both turn around to see a smirking grey fox.

"Oh, shut up Jeff!" Kala pouts.

Jeff laughs as he steps down. He barely changed from when I first met him. He got taller, and is now wearing a red and grey hoodie, with a red shirt, the same colored dark blue jeans, and black sneakers with neon green laces and blue soles. His voice, however, hadn't changed much. Sure, it did get deeper, but only a tiny bit, and we love to tease him about it.

He makes his way towards then kitchen, before…

"BOO!"

"WHAT THE FU-!"

A pink cat and a purple hedgehog jumped from behind the door, and scared the living daylights out of Jeffery. He was now on the ground, clutching his chest, breathing heavily, and looked up to them. They we're laughing so hard, as well as Kala and I, as he finally calmed down and Kala helped him up.

"Ha Ha Ha, very funny." He said sarcastically.

The cat and hedgehog continued to laugh. While Jeff gets his laptop and sits on the floor, with Kala leaning on his head. I swear, you would think they were dating.

Anyway.

The pink cat is named Rose Timber. Kinda funny, since my last name is Rose, people sometimes mix us up because of that and the fact that cats and hedgehogs look really similar doesn't help either. She's wearing a tan sweater, a dark green skirt, and brown ankle boots. Her pink sure is almost the exact same color as mine. Heck, her eyes are brown, but when using her healing powers, they turn green, so you can bet there have been a few times where people confused us.

The purple hedgehog is named Sherla. She's around my age, and she's very caring and sweet. She wears a reddish brown bandana with a pink dress. She's always willing to help us out, even when we don't need it. She reminds me of my younger self. In a good way that is.

"Jeez, cmon guys, give the guy a break."

And thats Dan, the only other boy in the group, and the youngest. It's kinda funny how its 4 against 2 in the group, meaning the boys usually loose arguments, and when i say usually, i say more than often. Dan is a year younger than Kala, and only wears goggles on his head, a black vest and black and white sneakers, which suits his indigo fur well.

"Thank's Dan."

"Hey guys, i was thinking we could head to the mall. Guys wanna come?"

"Sure Rose, i could use some food"

With that, everyone got ready to head out, but i stayed behind.

"You not coming?"

"No, I am Jeff, I'll join in a bit. I just need to fix some things."

"Ah, ok. See you there then."

With that, Jeffery shut the door. Now i'm all alone. I go up to my room to clean it up. As I'm cleaning I bump into a shelf, causing a box to fall.

I pick it up, but decided to look at whats inside, even though i already know whats in there. It has been a while since I've last seen what was in there. Opening the box, i see a picture of me with the Sonic Team. I looked so happy. If only she knew what they actually thought of her.

A tear starts to slide down my cheek, and i don't even bother to wipe it.

I wonder how they're doing.

No.

I promised myself I wouldn't be thinking of them. I have my friends here. I'm living my life as a normal teenager. Well, kinda. They've shown they actually care about me and each other. We're pretty much inseparable, always looking out for one another. I can't think about _them_ anymore.

I shoved the picture back in the box, and place it back on the top shelve, hiding it from view. I fix my hair, and make my way towards the mall and my friends.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 _(Author's Notes) And here's the point where some readers will click off because there are OC's. If you dont mind if there are, then be prepared fore more to come. c;_

 _Other than Jeffery, who's mine, all the OC's belong to my friends who gave me permission to use them in this story. Also huge thanks to one of the best people to enter my life, Kala, aka Little Miss Animator, for designing the cover. You should totally check out her Youtube Channel, she's good. cx_


End file.
